Übersetzung Ist dir jetzt warm? (DenNor)
by Innes01
Summary: Mathias und Lukas stecken in einem Schneesturm fest. Lukas sagte, ihm sei kalt, also meinte Mathias, er würde ihn ‚aufwärmen'. M für Sex und Blowjob. Mehr ‚Komfort' als Schmerz. Mit überraschenden Ende.


Mir gehört nichts! Ich danke **FangirlSinner** , dass ich diese Geschichte übersetzten durfte!

* * *

„Mann, der Sturm wütet ganz schon heftig.", sagte der Däne, während er raus aus dem Fenster auf den Schnee schaute, der hinunterfiel. Der norwegische Blonde nickte zustimmend und zog die Decke dichter an seinen schmalen Körper. Wegen des Stromausfalls waren weder Heizung noch die Lampen an, das einzige, was den Raum erhellte, war ein knisterndes Feuer vor dem Sofa. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, elsker, uns wird hier nichts passieren.", sagte Mathias, als er sich auf die rote Samtcouch neben Lukas fallen ließ, den Arm um ihn legend,

Lukas nickte und errötete bei der Geste. „Brauchst du noch eine Decke, elsker?", fragte Mathias und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. Er stand auf und nahm die Taschenlampe, die sich neben der Couch befand und lief in sein Zimmer. Lukas seufzte. Normalerweise machte ihn die Kälte nichts aus, doch das war einer der schlimmsten Stürme, die er seit einer Weile gesehen hat. „Ich habe eine andere Decke gefunden, elsker, vielleicht könnten wir diese uns teilen?", sagte Mathias, während er aus dem Flur lief und die Taschenlampe ausschaltete, um die Batterie zu sparen. Lukas schüttelte den Kopf, was den Dänen seufzen ließ, aber trotzdem dem Mann in der Couch mit der Decke umwickelte.

„Ehrlich, warum musst du mir in Zeiten wie diesen eine kalte Schulter geben, elsker?", fragte Mathias mit einem leichten Lachen. Lukas zuckte mit den Achseln und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Decke hinein. Ja, er liebte ihn, aber er konnte es nicht zeigen. Und dann war da Mathias, der ihn immer nervös machte und ihm konstant seine Zuneigung gab. „Ist dir immer noch kalt?", fragte er, worauf Lukas als Antwort nur nickte. Die Decken, die er hatte, waren nicht die wärmsten im Haus.

Mathias kicherte und küsste den Nacken des Blonden, was auf Lukas eine starke Rotfärbung seiner Wangen zufolge hatte. „W-was machst du?", fragte er, das erste Mal redend in dieser Nacht. Mathias grinste seinen Nacken an und suchte nach dem Punkt, der ihn verrückt machen würde. Der spitzhaarige Mann küsste weiter und fand schließlich den Punkt, nach dem er gesucht hatte, woraufhin Lukas ein Stöhnen ausstieß und sein bestes versuchte, das Geräusch zu dämpfen. „W-was mach du?", fragte Lukas noch einmal und schob den Dänen weg von sich.

Mathias kicherte mit einem Lächeln und schaute ihn an. „Naja, elsker, du sagtest, dir sei kalt, deshalb wärme ich dich auf.", sagte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch das Haar des Norwegers. Lukas rollte seine Augen bei diesem Kommentar, das von dem spitzhaarigen Blonden kam.

„Funktioniert es?", fragte uns leckte das Ohr des anderen Mannes, was diesem einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Lukas schaute weg, nickte leicht und biss sich in die Lippe. Mathias schaute ihn breitgrinsend an, als ob es das Beste war, das er je gesehen hatte, und das war es. Der Norweger hielt sich ein Kissen, das neben ihn war, vor sein Gesicht um zu versuchen, zu verstecken, dass er über das ganze Gesicht rot wurde. Mathias schmiss das Kissen durch den Raum und erhielt ein Keuchen von Lukas. „Du weißt, dass du es willst.", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme über den anderen Mann lehnend noch einmal.

Lukas atmete aus, während er fühlte, dass sich sein Kopf immer mehr erwärmte. Auch wenn er es wollte, und sie es schon gemacht haben, war er immer noch sehr schüchtern. „Möchtest du, dass ich mich um dieses ‚Problem' kümmere?", fragte Mathias, als er seine Hand immer weiter nach unten senkte, in Richtung des Schrittes des Norwegers, wo eine leichte Erektion sichtbar war.

Lukas ließ ein weiteres Stöhnen bei dem leichten Druck aus, der auf sein Glied ausgeübt wurde. „Sag, dass du es willst, Lukas. Ich kann dir mit diesem ‚Problem' helfen.", sagte Mathias mit tiefer Stimme. Während Lukas ihn sehr liebte, und es ihm sehr schwer fiel, das mit seinen begrenzten Gesichtsausdruck auszudrücken, war da noch Mathias. Er brachte den Norweger immer wieder durcheinander, brachte ihn in ‚ungemütliche' Situationen, um die er sich selbst kümmern musste. Mathias konnte immer mit ihm flirten, als ob es keine große Sache wäre, aber Lukas fiel es immer schwer, „ich liebe dich" zu sagen, und dann noch flirten. Sein bestes Flirten war bisher, als er Mathias mit seiner Krawatte gewürgt hatte.

Sie waren das genaue Gegenteil voneinander und jeder wusste das, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie sich nicht liebten, einer zeigte es einfach nur mehr als der andere. Lukas wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Mathias entlang seiner Kieferpartie küsste. „Komm schon Lukas, sag ja.", sagte er zwischen seinen Küssen. Der Norweger schaute weg in Richtung des Sturms draußen, der kein Anzeichen machte, bald aufzuhören.

„O-okay.", murmelte Lukas, woraufhin Mathias summte und eine Augenbraue hob.

„Könntest du das bitte lauter sagen? Ich habe dich nicht gehört." Mathias grinste und bekam daraufhin einen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf.

„Ich sagte ja, nutze die Gelegenheit, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere.", sagte der kleinere Mann nun in einer lauteren Stimme als vorher. Das nächste, an dass er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass die Decke weggerissen wurde und er auf den Rücken gestoßen wurde, nun auf der Couch liegend mit Mathias' Gesicht wenige Zentimeter über seinem entfernt.

„Ich liebe es, diese Wörter zu hören." Mathias atmete aus, als er begann, das hellblaue Frackhemd, das Lukas anhatte, aufzuknöpfen. Lukas tat dasselbe mit dem dunkelroten Shirt des Dänen, wobei er sichtlich langsamer war. Mathias knöpfte Lukas' Shirt vollständig auf, was seinen schlanken Körper zeigte. Seine Rippen war sichtbar, aber nicht so sehr, dass er am Verhungern war oder dass er keinen „Strandkörper" hatte, wie es einige nannten. Mathias auf der anderen Seite hatte ein perfektes Sixpackund gut gemeißelten Muskeln, die Lukas noch mehr erröten ließen, instinktiv seine eigene Brust bedeckend.

„Versteck dich nicht, elsker.", sagte Mathias und fasste das Handgelenk des kleineren Mannes an, versuchte, ihn nicht zu verletzen, während er Lukas' Arme wegzog. Mathias drückte einen Kuss auf sein Schlüsselbein, und ging in feuchte Küsse über. Lukas presste seinen Handrücken auf seinen Mund und versuchte die Geräusche zu dämpfen, die er machte. Mathias nahm das Handgelenk des blasseren Mannes und fixierte es über seinen Kopf an der Couch.

„Hör auf, das zu verstecken, das ich am meisten möchte.", sagte Mathias und ließ eine Bahn von Küssen auf dem Körper des Norwegers und blieb bei einer seiner Nippel, saugte dran und rieb seine Zunge über die pinke Brustwarze. Lukas richtete seinen Rücken auf, er wollte mehr von Mathias' Vergnügen. Der Däne leckte weiter an der einen Brustwarze und kniff in die andere. Er biss etwas zu hart in den Nippel, als Entschuldigung leckte er umso mehr dran. Das gleiche tat er mit der anderen, saugen, lecken, beißen, alles, während er das Stöhnen des eher nervösen Lukas' unter ihm genoss.

Mathias entfernte sich, woraufhin ein leichtes Wimmern von dem anderen zu hören war, aufgrund des fehlenden Körperkontakts. Er muss es bemerkt haben, da er leicht zu kichern begann, als er die Erhebung unter der khakifarbenen Hose sah. Mathias leckte die Spitze des harten Glieds und schaute direkt in Lukas Augen, was ihm ein Stöhnen aus seinem Mund endlockte. Wie er es liebte, den Norweger zu ärgern, ihm immer ‚Probleme' zu geben und zum Erröten bringen, abgesehen von seinem besseren Entscheidungsvermögen manchmal. Mathias setzte sich auf die Couch und summte vor sich hin, und lächelte bei seiner Idee von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Worauf starrst du, du drittsekk?", brummte Lukas und schaute auf den Dänen. Mathias lachte, als er einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen des Norwegers drückte. Lukas murmelte eine Reihe an Schimpfwörtern in seiner Muttersprache, da er keine Antwort von dem geschwätzigen Mann bekam. Mathias lehnte sich über Lukas, hielt ihn auf der Couch gefangen, ließ sein erregtes Glied langsam über das des anderen steifen und lehnte sich an sein Ohr.

„Bettel, sag, du willst mich.", sagte Mathias in der heisersten Stimme, die er konnte. Lukas schaute auf ihn, als sei er von einem anderen Planeten.

„Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich es will.", murmelte Lukas und drehte seinen Kopf weg, damit er nicht den Dänen anschauen musste.

Mathias schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht auf die Weise, wie ich es will.", sagte er in das Ohr des anderen, was ihn einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließ. Plötzlich nahm sich Mathias Lukas' Glied, drückte es kurz, worauf er ein Keuchen bekam, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen.

„Wie soll ich es denn sagen?", brachte Lukas auf das Feuer schauend hervor, wissend, dass er nicht gegen den Dänen gewinnen konnte und bereit war, nachzugeben.

Mathias lächelte und drückte sein Glied gegen das des anderen und lehnte sich noch einmal gegen sein Ohr.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich um mein ‚Problem' kümmerst.", sagte Mathias und rieb sich noch langsam als zuvor gegen den anderen, zitternd vor Aufregung. Lukas spottete leicht bei der Anfrage. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, wieviel Mut er zusammen bringen konnte.

Mathias stand auf, was wegen des Feuers hinter ihm einen langen Schatten auf der Couch verursachte. Lukas wollte nach dem Glied des anderes fassen, jedoch wurden seine Armgelenke über seinen Kopf gehalten.

„Gør det med din mund.", sagte Mathias und ließ seine Hand los. Lukas errötete bei den Wörtern, die aus dem Mund des Dänen kamen, noch mehr. Er bewegte seinen Mund in Richtung der sichtbaren Beule unter dem Reißverschluss. Lukas nahm den Reißverschluss in den Mund und zog ihn langsam herunter. Mathias beobachtete ihn und knöpfte seine Unterhosen auf, da er wusste, dass Lukas damit Probleme haben würde.

Der hellhaarige Blonde öffnete den Reißverschluss, was Mathias' zittern ließ, da sein Glied von der engen Gefangenschaft befreit wurde. Lukas biss in eine Schlinge des Gürtels der Hose und zog diesen auch herunter. Der Norweger leckte von Mathias' Bauchnabel bis zu dem Saum der Unterwäsche, weshalb der Däne noch härter wurde.

Die weinrote Unterhose wurde langsam heruntergezogen und ließ Mathias' Erregung aufspringen, was Lukas fast in das Gesicht traf. Der Däne schaute auf den Mann auf der Couch und wartete, dass er mit seiner Magie an ihm arbeiten würde. Langsam leckte der Norweger ab der Spitze und arbeitete sich bis zum Schaft herunter. Als er so viel wie er konnte im Mund hatte, begann er, seinen Kopf auf- und ab zubewegen und nahm dabei immer weiter an Tempo zu, aber nicht so schnell, wie Mathias es wollte. Gelangweilt davon, dass der Norweger ihn ärgerte, schob er sein Glied weiter in die warme Mundhöhle. Lukas konnte nicht mehr sprechen aber saugte weiter, da er wusste, dass das genau das war, was Mathias in diesem Moment am meisten wollte.

Der Däne stöhnte, als er die Saugbewegung und die Zunge, die sich um ihn wickelte, spürte. Mathias konnte nicht mehr und kam im Mund des kleineren Mannes. „Schluck, du möchtest doch nicht, dass das verschwendet wird, richtig?", keuchte er und zog sich raus aus dem Mund, immer noch in der Höhe seines Orgasmus'. Lukas nickte und schluckte, Gott, wie er diesen Geschmack liebte.

„Halte dein Versprechen.", sagte er und wischte sich die kleinen Flecken Sperma ab, die auf sein Gesicht gelangt sind. Mathias nickte und half den Norweger, seine Hose auszuziehen, immer noch keuchend und langsam von dem Höhepunkt seines Orgasmus' wegkommend. Als die Hose weg war, leckte Mathias die Spitze und füllte, dass schon ein wenig Sperma zu tropfen begann, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Der Däne ließ langsam die dunkelblaue Unterhose nach unten gleiten, weshalb Lukas bei der kalten Luft, die sein Glied traf, zitterte und sogar noch härte wurde.

Das war ein Anblick, den er liebte.

Lukas keuchend mit einer Errötung, harte Nippel, ein wenig Schweiß, das sich auf seiner Stirn bildet und ein zitterndes Glied, das den Namen des anderen rief.

Dieser Anblick hätte jeden Mann verrückt werden lassen, allein den vor dem Norweger. Mathias drückte einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen des kleineren Mannes, immer noch sich selbst schmeckend, als er den Mund des anderen erkundete, die Zungen kämpften um die Dominanz. Der Däne entfernte sich etwas und hielt drei Finger hoch. „Saug.", befahl er, als er die Finger in den Mund des anderen steckte. Lukas tat, wie ihm befohlen wurde und saugte an den Fingern entlang und ging dabei sicher, dass alle mit Speichel umhüllt wurden.

„Lass mich wissen, wenn es weh tut.", sagte Mathias und senkte seine Hand zum Anus des anderen. Lukas nickte und schloss seine Augen, als er sich auf den Schock vorbereitete, der durch ihn durch gehen würde. Mathias steckte einen Finger in ihn, was Lukas keuchen ließ. Der Däne schaute seinen Partner an und wartete darauf, dass der schmerzhafte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und er einen weiteren Finger hineinstecken konnte.

Lukas schaute mit Tränen in den Augen hoch auf ihn, nickte leicht und gab ihm somit das okay für einen weiteren Finger. Mathias ließ seinen Mittelfinger in das enge Loch gleiten, hörte dabei Lukas' wimmern, der seinen Mund mit seiner Hand verdeckte und versuchte, das Geräusch zu verstummen. Mathias begann, Scherenbewegungen in ihm zu machen. Das Wimmern des Schmerzes wurde zu Wimmern der Freude, als der dritte Finger eingeführt wurde.

Mathias entfernte seine Finger und positionierte sich selbst vor dem Loch, sein Kopf berührte den Eingang. Lukas schaute hoch auf ihn, seine Augen waren benebelt vor Lust. „Sag, dass du es willst, elsker.", sagte er und führte die Spitze ein und entfernte sie wieder.

„I-ich will es.", murmelte Lukas und hob seine Hände über seinen Kopf auf das Kissen hinter ihm. Mathias hielt sich eine Hand an sein Ohr und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört, könntest du das lauter sagen?", kicherte er und rieb seinen Daumen über den Kopf des Norwegers.

„Bitte Mathias, ich brauche es", sagte er, dieses Mal ein wenig lauter.

„Du brauchst was, elsker?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue, immer noch lächelnd.

„Ich brauche dich in mir! Bitte, ich halte es nicht mehr aus!", schrie Lukas. Es gab nur selten Anlässe, bei denen er schrie, meistens nur, wenn er wütend war. Aber dieses Mal war es, weil sein ‚Problem' außer Kontrolle geraten ist.

Mathias lächelte noch breiter und drückte ein Kuss auf die Seite von Lukas' Schaft. „Jetzt weiß ich, was ich tun muss."

Er ließ sich langsam in das enge Loch gleiten, weshalb Lukas einen Aufschrei des Schmerzes ausstieß. Mathias drückte einen Kuss auf den Bauch des anderen, wie er es hasste, ihn in Schmerzen zu sehen. Aber Lukas wollte das, wissend, dass es wehtun würde.

Mathias ließ sich vollständig hineingleiten, er wollte dabei nicht noch mehr Schmerzen verursachen. „Es tut mir leid, dass es wehtut, aber das wird es nicht mehr lange. Lass mich wissen, wann ich mich bewegen kann.", sagte Mathias in einer leisen Stimme und wünschte sich, den anderen nicht weiter in diesen Zustand des Schmerzes sehen zu müssen. Lukas nickte und biss in seine Lippe, dabei seine Augen mit der Hand verdeckend. Das einzige Geräusch neben dem Knistern des Feuers und des Windes war das sanfte Keuchen und Schniefen des Norwegers.

Nach einigen Minuten mit Mathias' Glied in ihm, zitternd vor Aufregung, öffnete Lukas seine Augen und schaute ihn an. „O-okay, du kannst anfangen", sagte er und bewegte seine Hand zu der des anderen über seinen Kopf.

Mathias nickte und drückte einen weiteren sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen und bewegte sein Glied langsam rein und raus. Lukas verdrehte sein Gesicht in Schmerzen, linderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck als sich sein Mund leicht öffnete. Der spitzhaarige Mann stieß weiter in verschieden Winkeln in verschiedenen Punkten an, um den idealen Punkt zu finden. Er musste ihn gefunden haben, als Lukas schrie: „O-oh Gott! J-ja, genau da!", und seinen Rücken aufrichtete.

Der Däne grinste und stieß immer und immer wieder den gleichen Punkt, jedes Mal ein wenig härter. Lukas richtete sich auf, schloss seine Arme um Mathias' Rücken und ließ ein Stöhnen heraus. Der Norweger versteckte seine Emotionen, aber nicht, wenn sie das taten. Das war einer der Momente, in denen er ganz locker sein konnte und den Namen des anderen in Freude ausschreien konnte, nicht in Ärger. Lukas begann, seine Fingernägel in den Rücken des Dänen einzugraben, aber das interessierte Mathias gerade nicht. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, wie Lukas seinen Namen schrie während er in ihm drin war.

„I-ich liebe dich, Mathias", stöhnte der Norweger und beugte sich, um die Lippen des anderen zu erreichen. Er küsste ihn, als Mathias begann, an Tempo aufzunehmen, immer in seine Prostata treffend. Lukas riss sich los und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, dabei ein weiteres Stöhnen auslassend. „M-Mathias.", sagte er und drückte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sein Blick wurde benebelt, als er begann, den Höhepunkt zu erreichen, fast von der Kante fallend.

Mathias schaute in Lukas' blaue Augen, seine eigenen begannen, zu benebeln. „I-ich, hngh, M-Mathias!" schrie der Norweger seinen Höhepunkt erreichend und kam über ihren Bäuchen. Mathias kam gleich nach Lukas, als dieser seine Muskeln verengt hatte und injizierte dabei seinen Samen in ihn hinein. Sie blieben in dieser Position und versuchten, nach Luft zu schnappen. Mathias drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen und schaute ihn mit einem Lächeln an. „Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er und küsste schnell Lukas' Nase.

„Als wir hörten, dass ihr in diesem Sturm seid, sind wir so schnell wie möglich hergekommen!", sagte eine fröhliche Stimme und öffnete die Tür. Die Gesichter der beiden Männer auf der Couch wurden blass, als sie hörten, wie Leute in das Haus liefen und ihre Stiefel auszogen. „A-ah! Entschuldigung!", schrie Tino und ließ etwas auf den Boden fallen.

Mathias zog sich schnell aus Lukas und schaute die Leute am Türrahmen an, deren Augen vor Schock weit geöffnet waren. Da waren Berwald, Tino und Emil, die alle bemerkten, dass sie ersten hätten klopfen sollen. Lukas saß einfach nur da und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschah. Mathias nahm die Decke, die er weggestoßen hatte und deckte damit Lukas und sich selbst zu. „H-hey Leute, wie geht es euch den so?", fragte er und lehnte sich zurück auf die Couch, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

„D-das tut mir so leid, Mathias! I-ich wusste nicht, d-das das geschehen würde.", stotterte Tino und errötete noch mehr, Berwald schloss seine Arme um ihn und versuchte, ihn so gut wie er konnte, zu beruhigen. Lukas starrte emotionslos die Wand an und versuchte zu überlegen, was er tun könnte.

Emil lief hinter den beiden und ruhte sein Kinn auf seiner Handinnenfläche auf der Couch aus. „Gut gemacht, Lukas.", grinste er und schaute die beiden an. Lukas reagierte nicht darauf, kein Augenzucken, keine gewalttätige Reaktion, nichts.

„W-wir sind mit ein paar Sachen gekommen, um euch mit dem Sturm zu helfen.", bewältigte Tino zu sagen und erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit aller außer Lukas. Mathias stand auf, vergaß, dass er noch mit Erregung nackt war, und lief zu Tino.

„Danke!", sagte er und öffnete seine Arme um zu versuchen, ihm eine Umarmung zu geben, aber Berwald hielt den fertigen Mann auf, dabei seinen Kopf schüttelnd. Mathias muss dabei gemerkt haben, dass er nackt war, und lief wieder zur Couch zurück und bedeckte sich mit der Decke.

„Wir haben unsere Nacht im Hotel verbracht und wollten eigentlich hier bleiben, aber ihr seid anscheinend beschäftigt.", sagte Emil und versuchte dabei, eine Reaktion von dem Norweger auf der Couch zu bekommen, aber erhielt nichts. Emil brummte und lief zur Tür. „Lassen wir diese beiden allein.", sagte er und lief nach draußen in das Auto. Berwald nickte und lief auch nach draußen, einen beschämten Tino in seinen Armen tragend. Als sie aus der verschneiten Einfahrt rausfuhren, seufzte Mathias.

„Das tut mir leid", murmelte er und schaute auf das knisternde Feuer und wusste, dass er wegen dem für eine LANGE Zeit nichts von dem anderen bekommen würde. Doch stattdessen erhielt er einen kleinen Stich in die Wange.

„Es ist schon okay, ich wusste, dass es zu schön war, um wahr zu sein.", sagte Lukas und gab Mathias ein kleines Lächeln. Der Däne nahm das Handgelenk des Norwegers und zog ihn auf sich als er auf der Couch lag, Lukas lag nun auf dem anderen Mann.

„Jeg elsker dig.", sagte Mathias, schloss seine Augen und lächelte, er wollte eindeutig Knuddeln nach dem Sex, wenn sie einschliefen. Lukas lächelte ihn ein wenig breiter an und ruhte seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust.

„Jeg elsker deg og.", sagte der Norweger und hörte den Herzschlag des Dänen an, der sich langsam beruhigte.

Nachdem für einige Minuten niemand geredet hatte, sagte Lukas etwas anderes. „Hey, Mathias?", fragte er, um Aufmerksamkeit von dem zur Hälfte schlafenden Mann unter ihm zu bekommen. Er öffnete seine Augen und summte als Antwort, was den kleineren Mann bei der Stimme leicht vibrieren ließ.

„Danke, dass du mich aufgewärmt hast.", sagte Lukas und schloss seine Augen wieder.

„Immer wieder, elsker.", sagte Mathias mit einem Lächeln und küsste das blonde Haar seines Partners.

* * *

Übersetzung:

Elsker= Liebling

Dirttsekk= Arschloch

Gør det men din mund. = Mach es mit deinen Mund.

Jeg elsker dig. = Ich liebe dich.

Jeg elsker deg og. = Ich liebe dich auch.

Ihr könnt mich gerne benachrichtigen, wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler gemacht habe.


End file.
